


That Sounds Like Something Nori Would Do

by ViimaTheFailcat



Series: NB!Ori AU [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dori's POV, Family Feels, Gen, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViimaTheFailcat/pseuds/ViimaTheFailcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dori sees Ori has gotten a text from... a hit man?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Sounds Like Something Nori Would Do

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth day of Week of Orwal! Prompt is "inside jokes". I decided to switch things up a bit by writing this one from Dori's POV.

Ori’s phone buzzed on the coffee table in the living room. Dori lowered the book he was reading and looked at the device.

 

“Ori, you got a message!” he called out.

 

When he didn’t get a response for a while, he sighed and set the book aside, grabbing Ori’s phone. Ori probably was wearing headphones and didn’t hear him.

 

As Dori was walking towards Ori’s room, he caught a glimpse of the screen and he could feel his blood freeze immediately.

 

Ori had gotten a text message from someone who Ori had named “Personal Hitman <3” in their address book.

 

Dori stomped to Ori’s room, his mind filling with horrific images of his dear baby sibling kissing a bulking, tattooed brute as he shot someone. Dori practically kicked Ori’s door in, making his sibling jump and rip the headphones from their head. “Ori!! What is the meaning of this??” he demanded, the pitch of his voice raising to comically high levels.

 

“C-calm down, Dori! What is it?” Ori gasped, pressing their hand against their chest.

 

“What is this? Why are you making deals with _hitmen_??”

 

“H-Hitmen? Dori, what-”

 

“And what is with the heart? Are you _dating_ a hitman?”

 

“D-dating?! Slow down, Dori! What are you talking about?!”

 

“This!” Dori showed Ori’s phone to them. “This text message! Why is it from a hitman?!”

 

Ori juggled with the phone a bit before catching it securely and unlocking it. “Oh, this,” they finally said, completely calm.

 

“Wh- what do you mean, ‘oh, this’??”

 

“His name is Dwalin and he’s not a hitman,” Ori said, holding back laughter, “It’s an inside joke we have. I called him my personal hitman as a joke once and it kinda stuck.”

 

“Oh.” Dori’s shoulders sagged in relief and the man let out a huge sigh. “For a second, I really thought… I’m really glad.” Dori took a deep breath and rubbed his forehead.

 

“He’s just a friend,” Ori said, tapping out a reply for Dwalin.

 

“Oh?” Dori lifted an eyebrow, which Ori missed because they were still looking at their phone. “Just a friend? Then how come you’ve added a heart to his name?”

 

Slowly, Ori looked up at Dori, thinly veiled horror on their face. “A… a heart? I-I… Th-there’s no… I mean, maybe you imagined it…?” Ori’s cheeks were more and more pink as they stuttered on.

 

Dori was smiling now. “Uh-huh. Ask your hitman if he’d like to come over for dinner sometime. I’d like to meet him.”

 

Ori nodded, blushing all the way up to their ears. “I’ll ask him,” they muttered, hiding their huge smile behind their phone.

 

 


End file.
